Crazy
by Vampires Will Never Hurt Us
Summary: Cats do crazy things when they're in love. Oneshot sequel to Breathe. What happens after Mountainpaw dies.


Crazy

Most cats do crazy things when they're in love, but I'd never imagined Blazonedpaw would go and do something like that. One dawn, she and Mountainpaw disappeard from the camp, and Blazonedpaw returned with blood on her paws. Mountainpaw was gone. My own brother, the brave and noble Mountainpaw. He was so close to becoming a warrior, but Blazonedpaw had to go and kill him. Now he would never be the great warrior he had always dreamed of being. He had told me of his dreams of growing up and becoming the leader of ThunderClan, the greatest leader ever to walk the face of this earth. He had even dreamed of having kits with Blazonedpaw when she, too became a warrior. But now that would never happen. I knew Blazonedpaw was in love with my brother. We were very close friends, ever since the day the three of us were apprenticed together. Nobody had ever suspected that a little goody two-paws like Blazonedpaw could be such a cold-blooded murderer. Except for me. Her parents were the children of Scourge, according to Firestar. Firestar died two days after that announcement, Brambleclaw was appointed leader, and Blazonedpaw's parents left ThunderClan. I had suspected they were responsible for something ever since that day, and I knew that if they were evil enough to kill a leader as great as Firestar, their child would obviously be ten times worse than that. Now I was a warrior, Burdockfoot of ThunderClan. I had a mate, Goldenpelt, and three beautiful kits, Frozenkit, Adderkit, and Mountainkit. Blazonedheart was now Blazonedstar of ThunderClan. I remember thinking to myself, _How could such a murderous soul lead ThunderClan?_

There is one day that I will remember perfectly until the end of time. Each second is etched into my mind. each little, tiny detail I remember as well as I've ever remembered anything. Blazonedstar was appointing Goldenpelt as deputy, when suddenly, I felt the need to cry out and reveal Blazonedstar's treachery. I would not let her take my mate as well as my brother. I had to do something. For a breif moment, I had a quick arguement with myself, debating whether or not I should reveal the leader's secret. But what if she killed Goldenpelt, too? I _had _to do this, no matter what the cost. I yowled, "Blazonedstar killed Mountainpaw!"

"What?" Blazonedstar snarled.

"Burdockfoot," Goldenpelt asked. "Is this true?"

"Of course it's true!" I cried. "Why would I lie about something like this?" And then she attacked me. Right then and there, in front of the whole of ThunderClan, Blazonedstar, their 'noble' and 'trustworthy' leader, leaped upon me and pinned me down.

"How _dare_ you spew that filth in my presence?" The she-cat spat. "Everyone knows I'm innocent."

"Then why is it that one day you and Mountainpaw went hunting and Mountainpaw never returned?" I challenged.  
"I...uh..." Blazonedstar stammered.

"Exactly!" I cried. "You're a murderer! A cold-blooded, cold-hearted murderer!"

"You!" Blazonedstar growled. "You will die!"  
"Go ahead," I sniffed. "Kill me. See if I care. I would rather die now than waste another second under the rule of a treacherous leader such as yourself!" A heartbeat later, blood was spilling out of my throat. I could feel it as it trickled down the side of my neck and formed a small pool at Blazonedstar's paws. Goldenpelt stood there in silence, along with the rest of the Clan. I staggered to my paws and slashed out at Blazonedstar.

"You'll never be able to defeat me!" The leader snarled. "I have nine lives, and you only have one! You won't last another minute!"

Using what strength I had, I hurtled myself at Blazonedstar, claws outstretched, and hooked myself onto her face. The she-cat whipped around, screeching and yowling furiously, trying to dislodge me, but I only gripped tighter. Finally, she managed to throw me to the ground, scoring a long mark along my side as I went. Blood pourned from my wounds. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. My strength slowly began to ebb away, until finally, I had only enough energy left to say, "Kill her." The Clan leapt onto Blazonedstar, all except Goldenpelt, who darted toward me and began to lick my wounds furiously. "Goldenpelt," I purred, licking his muzzle.

"Burdockfoot," Goldenpelt pleaded. "Please don't go. Please!"

"Oh, but I have to," I chuckled. "I have done what I needed to do. Blazonedstar can't possibly survive the knot she's in right now. And now everyone knows the treachery which she has committed. She will never be able to stay in power. So go, be the deputy, become Goldenstar, leader of ThunderClan, the greatest leader to walk the earth, like my brother, Mountainpaw, had always wanted to be." Then I closed my eyes. My last breath escaped me, and I was gone. Like I said, cats do crazy things for love.


End file.
